


Loch Ness Valentine

by CRMGrimmi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Pairing, Loch Ness, M/M, Nessy, Valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMGrimmi/pseuds/CRMGrimmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania is called by Scotland to meet him next to the Loch Ness, but what for?<br/>-Mod CRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loch Ness Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a crack pairing of my two fave Hetalia characters. Yes I know Valentine is far away and all, but I felt like posting this~!

Lithuania shivered as he walked along the Loch Ness, blowing on his hands and rubbing them together to gain some warmth, then buried them in his large overused coat.  
'I wonder why Scotland asked me to meet him here. I haven't done much trading with him for a while, so we don't really have a reason to meet anymore...' Lithuania wondered as he walked on the frosted grounds of wintery February. Lithuania had received a call from Scotland, asking him to meet him next to the Loch Ness.  
Lithuania sighed, and shivered again. 'I wish I had brought more layers with me...' he thought. Even though he had lived with Russia for a long time, cold weathers were one of the things he would never be able to get used to.  
He walked for a little while longer, not seeing Scotland anywhere, and wandering if he was in the right place, till he noticed a figure with bright ginger hair. He sighed in relief, and walked towards the person, who was Scotland. The latter noticed the shorter country's presence, and lifted his eyes from the dark waters on the Loch Ness, to which he had been currently staring at.  
"Sveiki Scotland." Lithuania greeted, a friendly smile gracing his lips.  
"Hmpf." Grunted Scotland in return, which Lithuania knew was his way of greeting people. The brown haired country stood next to Scotland, admiring the frozen beauty of the countryside. The many hills, forests and lakes covered in snow and ice made Lithuania remember Russia's countryside, but Lithuania preferred Scotland's countryside, he found it so much more...gentle, than the dangerous snow storms that could freeze you and kill you in mere minutes if you weren't careful. However, Lithuania, who was wearing his uniform under his brown coat, was shivering. The coat was rather old, but still usable. He had also wrapped a scarf around his neck, which helped to keep him warm, but he was still cold. Scotland noticed this. "Ya cold?" He asked roughly.  
The ginger haired country was merely wearing his uniform and a coat, which was smaller than in length than Lithuania's, and thinner too. Lithuania jolted in surprise from the sudden question, but quickly recovered, and smiled to the taller country.  
"A little..." Lithuania said quietly, hoping he wasn't offending the other male in any way, because, as every country knew, the weather was all based on the country's personality. Scotland, wearing an emotionless face on, took his coat off, and put it on Lithuania's shoulders, on top of his other coat.  
Lithuania was surprised at this friendly gesture, and looked questioningly at Scotland, who turned away from Lithuania's gaze.  
"Ya can use it, 'm used to it." He said, as roughly as ever. However, he wouldn't turn to look at Lithuania. The shorter country was a little confused, but didn't comment on Scotland's behavior.  
"So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lithuania asked, a little embarrassed somehow.  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see ya." Scotland muttered quietly. Lithuania blushed lightly. He was very surprised at the answer, and didn't know what to say. "I missed ya..." Scotland muttered, even quieter than before, and it was obvious that he was embarrassed just as much as Lithuania was blushing...who, for your information, was blushing as red as a tomato.  
"A-ah..." was all Lithuania could choke out, and he buried his red face from both the cold and embarrassment into his scarf. Scotland, on his side of the situation, was also blushing. Not as much as Lithuania, but close enough.  
They stood there, next to each other, in an awkward silence.  
Finally, after long dragging minutes, Scotland walked towards the bank of the Loch Ness. Lithuania eyed Scotland's movements curiously as he crouched. Scotland turned to him, and beckoned him closer to the bank. Lithuania did as he was asked, and crouched next to him. Scotland silently touched the murky waters with the tip of his fingers. There was some movement in the waters, and suddenly a green coloured object touched Scotland's fingers. Lithuania gasped in surprised, but Scotland gave him a small reassuring smile, which made Lithuania's heart skip a beat.  
Lithuania yelled mentally at himself for being so stupid, but snapped out of it when Scotland stood up, and the green thing followed the movement of his hand. Lithuania yelped, and fell backwards, when he saw that the large green thing was the head of a...thing. Scotland chuckled at the reaction.  
"This is Nessy, or the Loch Ness monster. But she's a real sweet heart." Scotland said. "Nessy, this is Lithuania." he introduced the petrified country to the large green dinosaur-lizard looking thing. Nessy did a noise, that sounded a little like a whale, and closed it's head to Lithuania. The latter didn't move, too shocked to do anything. Scotland crouched next to him, and put his hand on Lithuania's shoulder, which made the brown haired man jump. "Don't worry, she won't hurt ya." he said reassuringly. Lithuania nodded, and looked at Nessy, who had a somehow kind looking face. Scotland guided Lithuania's hand towards Nessy's head, as if guiding a little child to stroke the muzzle of a horse. Lithuania didn't object, and paid more attention to the fact Scotland was holding his hand.  
'ARGH! Stupidstupidstupidstupid!' Lithuania yelled at himself again. Lithuania's hand touched Nessy's head, and the large creature pushed against his hand gently, in sign of acceptance. Lithuania smiled, and sighed in light relief, stroking her gently. Nessy seemed to be making a purring noise, which Lithuania guessed was a good sign.  
Beside him, Scotland was smiling gently. Lithuania noticed the smile, and blushed a bright beetroot read. Scotland the blush, and laughed lightly.  
"Ya get embarrassed quickly, don't ya?" Scotland joked. Lithuania pouted childishly, which made Scotland laugh. He then looked into Lithuania's gentle light green eyes with his own dark forest green ones. Lithuania felt his face heat up more than it already was, and quickly looked away. Scotland smiled a little more, a brought Lithuania into a hug, much to the smaller man's surprise and embarrassment. Scotland breathed in Lithuania's scent, and exhaled heavily through his nose. Lithuania's eyes were wide in surprise and embarrassment. Scotland had his eyes closed, and didn't seem as if he was going to let go of Lithuania any time soon. The brown haired country turned his head a little to look at the ginger haired one.  
"S-Scotland?" Lithuania asked in an unsure way. "Wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered helplessly.  
Scotland opened his eyes slowly, and looked into the shorter man's eye again. He took hold of Lithuania's chin with his left hand gently, and pulled him towards him. Before Lithuania could react, he felt Scotland's soft lips on his. Lithuania was so shocked he didn't react at first, and his heartbeat was accelerating at a mad speed. He slowly melted into the kiss, his eyes half closed. Scotland open his eyes a little, and saw Lithuania's gentle green ones. He wrapped his arms around Lithuania tighter, in a protective manner, not breaking the gentle kiss.  
He slowly pulled away, and smiled gently at Lithuania. The latter was blushing bright red, and was feeling very dizzy.  
"Hehe, you're cute." Scotland teased. Lithuania frowned, and pouted like he did before.  
"Am not..." he protested pathetically. Scotland grinned like an idiot.  
"Are too, cutie." He purred lovingly, squeezing the living daylights out of Lithuania, not that the brown haired country minded of course.  
"Hmpf, if you're going to call me cutie, I will call you ginger-cake." Lithuania said flatly. Scotland's grin was replaced by a pout.  
"Gingerist..." Scotland muttered, joking. Lithuania chuckled, and pecked Scotland's cheek.  
"But you know I love you~" Lithuania said, somehow able of saying this without getting embarrassed. Scotland smiled, and stood up, bringing Lithuania in a standing position with him. He towered over the shorter country, but that didn't matter.  
"Yes, I do. Love you Lithuania~" Scotland purred, resting his forehead on Lithuania's. The latter grinned happily. "Happy Valentine's~" Scotland grinned in turn. Lithuania stared at him as if he had just spoken some weird alien language.  
"You planned this out, didn't you?" Lithuania asked.  
"Sure did, lassie." He answered.  
Lithuania laughed and hugged Scotland, who hugged back. Nessy, who had been watching the little seen happily, did her whale sound, and wrapped her long neck around them, as if joining in their hug.  
"Yes, we love you too Nessy." Lithuania smiled, patting her on the forehead.


End file.
